


Litost [ヘタリア/ Hetalia]

by Talesofthenight



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Death, Drabble, F/M, Last phone call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talesofthenight/pseuds/Talesofthenight
Summary: [ɗɛɳɱɑʀk x ʀɛɑɗɛʀ]Perhaps she could have lived longer, perhaps she should have.But now, knowing that he could have avoided her fate, the only thing that echoes in his mind is their last phone call.





	Litost [ヘタリア/ Hetalia]

Glazed eyes, tears threatening to fall.

When did it happen?

He looked at her body, her [H/C] tresses sprawled around her face, framing it. The small smile on her face, the one she had whenever they spent the night together, she in his arms as they watched the movie that she always chose.

"It's the best one!" She'd argue.

Of course, they proceeded to watch it.

Her navy blue vichy dress had a red stain that had stopped growing minutes? Hours? Ago.

He didn't know; for the time had halted since he saw her stiff figure, the carcass of the woman who had spent her days next to him.

But, of course, life had another thing planned for them.

He knew that they were never going to stay forever, since he would outlive her.

It was a curse presented as a blessing.

Perhaps if he had not accepted that fate, she would still be between the ones with a heartbeat.

He saw as the workers pulled up the white sheet, letting him see for the last time her delicate visage.

She had asked him, 

_"Do you think I'm pretty?"_

_"Of course." He answered, as she trembled slightly, looking at him through the mirror._

_She covered her face with her hands, "Why are you still here? How is it that you haven't left already?"_

_His eyes dropped to the floor as she started sobbing. He made her turn around, and the next thing she knew was that strong arms were around her, pressing her flush against him._

_"Don't ever say that." She looked at him, his expression somber._

_"I'm not here for your looks nor for your figure in any way." He looked at her, "I'm here because of you. There might be others, but that's the problem. They are not you." He gave her a slight smile, "I love you, for what you are, not them for what they look like." They gazed at each other lovingly, as if it was the last time they would see each other._

_You have my heart, min månen."_

_They locked gazes, as he caressed her face with his callused hand, his thumb wiping the trails of tears that marked her countenance._

_He dipped to kiss her,_

_"And you have mine's, min sol."_

"Mathias Køhler?"

He turned around to see one of the workers, who had taken their hat off. "[Y/N] [L/]-" 

He nodded, he managed to thank the man with a thin voice, almost imperceptible. 

"The item she had in her hand when we found her was a mobile phone. We don't know if it's hers or not, though." The policeman gave him the plastic package which had a phone inside. 

He already knew who it belonged to once he saw the Denmark flag imprinted on the phone's cover, as well as a small key chain with an Eiffel Tower which he had brought when he had traveled there. 

_"Mathias!" She jumped into his arms, as he hugged her back, laughing with her._

_"[Y/N]!" He whined, pressing her even closer to him, "I missed you so much!"_

_She stared up at him, observing his angular jaw, his cyan eyes that could rival the skies color. What enraptured her attention though, were his chapped lips._

_She couldn't hold herself back and quickly stood on her feet to give them a peck._

_His shock was hard to handle as he opened and closed his mouth, as a fish would. She giggled and stepped back._

_He took out a brown coloured package, "Here, skat."_

_She opened it, a small Eiffel Tower key chain falling onto her hand. "Thank you, Mathias!" She swiftly made a knot to prevent the tiny decoration from falling and beamed at him._

"It is hers." 

The policeman nodded, "Thank you. We assumed it was hers since he had found it in her hand when a citizen claimed there was a woman who didn't have a heartbeat." 

"She..." His world came falling down, shock overpowering him, "Had it in her hand w-when you found her?"

"Yes, sir. Are you alright?"

" Yes, yes, just please-"

"Of course." The policeman walked away in a jiffy, after hearing his boss call him.

However, he could have cared less about his situation; for the only things running through his head were unanswered questions. 

"-she had her phone in her hand at the time of death-"

When she had called him...

_He paced down the hallway, phone ringing. "Who-" He took out his phone, looking at the caller ID._

_[Y/N] [L/N]_

_He hastily accepted the call, hearing the voice of his beloved._

_"Hello? Mathias?"_

_He noticed the little breakdown in her voice, but shrugged it off as nothing._

_"[Y/N]! How are you?" He sped-walk towards the meeting room, not wanting to be late._

_"I'm..." She seemed to be doubting, "Fine. Sorry, a partner was asking something."_

_"It's okay, [Y/N]! Why are you calling, though? Something happened?" Even though she couldn't see it, he tilted his head, sincerely curious._

_She laughed, but started coughing. "[Y/N]? Are you sure you are okay? Want me to pick you up?" He could already see her shaking her head. "No, it's okay._

_"I was just calling to tell you that I love you?" She started chuckling again, her voice definitely a tone weaker._

_Once again, he thought nothing of it._

_"So do I!" He saw the door getting nearer, "I really need to go, but call me if something happens, okay, min elskede?"_

_"Of course I will, min sol." She sounded somewhat pained, thing that pulled at his heartstrings._

_"You know what? We should- No, we are going to a fancy restaurant later, what do you say?"_

_"I say, yes of course." He stopped before the crystal door, "I will see you later then. Get yourself dolled up, min kære."_

_With that, he hung up._

_She made her way to a nearby alley, the phone weighing on her hand. She leaned on the concrete wall and slid down, a smile on her face as she did so._

_Why didn't she call to the ambulance was a question she did not need an answer to. She just closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, as her eyelids had grown quite heavy._

_She knew that she wouldn't wake up if she let the fatigue take over, but she didn't mind._

_Happier moments were shown to her, as if it were a movie._

_Especially moments with him._

_Then moving on to the restless nights, to those in which she couldn't sleep, memories that she did never want in the first place._

_Then, in her last moments, the only thing that escaped her lips was,_

_"Sorry, Mathias." With that, the consciousness slipped completely away from her grasp, as if it were sand thrown at the wind._

_But the final thing she heard was the echo of his voice, through their last phone call._

**Author's Note:**

> "Min månen" : My Moon
> 
> "Min sol" : My Sun
> 
> "Skat" : Dear
> 
> "Min elskede" : My love
> 
> "Min kære" : My dear
> 
> [Litost]:  
> Regret and remorse and repentance; a state of agony and torment; or sorrow said to be "created by the sudden sight of one's misery"


End file.
